This invention relates to a novel readout cassette, wherein a thin paper or film web unwrapping from upwardly to downwardly as well as in the opposite direction from downwardly to upwardly is printed on both sides and is capable of being read both from the front side and from the rear side by turning the readout cassette by means of two pellucid plastic panels. For instance on the front side of the readout cassette a first part of a consistent novel or the like may be read and on the rear side the conclusive text may be read. When thin paper is used, the total text corresponds to a book text of about 250 pages.